User talk:Coool31
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Coool31 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tomahawk23 (Talk) 15:23, May 29, 2012 Your Gang Hi, I'm really happy you joined this wiki. There's just a few problems with your gang. The first is that you said you have "associates" that's actually the term for hired people in the Italian Mafia, in the Irish Mob they're called "Outsiders". If you need more information about them go here Irish Mob. The other is the Ethincity, no Irish Mob would ever let any Italians in them. Nor would any Italian Mob let any Irishmen in them. There's no such thing as a mix between the two. if you have any questions or anything bring them up on chat )if I'm on chat, if not just go to my talk page).Tomahawk23 16:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) No inconvenience, none at all. Just helping you get some facts straight that's all. Though I don't think you need 15 members to be in Ontario and Quebec. They aren't massive cities, about 30-35 members each city. Nor would a gang of your size have a thousand outsiders, probably about 100-300. Remember, you're not the only gang in Ontario and Quebec, several Mafias in real life, and on the wiki operate there. No Irish Mob in real life has that may members anyway. I'd say your membership would be 50-80 full members, and 100-300 outsidersTomahawk23 18:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but you'd only be operating in every city. You'd probably be controlling one or two cities in each provence and have small operations in other areas. You wouldn't be able or need all those members. Also, you'd have a lot of competition. The Musitano Crime Family controls Hamilton, and most of Southern Ontario. The Rizzuto Crime Family controls most of southern Quebec, and some of southern Ontario. The Controni Crime Family is also in Montreal. What I'm saying is, that you have competition, and can't really control all of that. I'd say you would have about 55-60 members. That's quite a lot of members. 200 members is way to much, the Rizzuto Crime Family (the most powerful Mafia in Canada) doesn't even have that many members.Tomahawk23 18:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Keep in mind you aren't the only Irish Mob in Canada. The West End Gang is more powerful and operates in Montreal. Kingofawosmeness777 17:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) 500 million is way to much for your gang. Not only is it way to much for a gang of your size to be making, but even if you were you would be unable to launder it. It would result in a shut down of your gang due to failing to launder your criminal profits. If you're thinking that Zolnerowich Bratva makes that much it's okay for you to. Well, they're a Russian Mafia that operates on a world wide scale. Their larger operations allows them to launder their profits. To make it even bigger, the Russian gov. is so corrupt that they don't really even have limits. You guys should be making 150-200 million a year. No more. Now I'm not saying your family is small or nothing, you're clearly a powerful Irish Mob, but no Irish Mob (except maybe the Winter Hill Gang) makes that much a year.Tomahawk23 22:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hey. Good to see a new member on this wiki. Your Irish Mob is great, and so are the members. However, the only thing that bugs me is your grammar. If you don't mind, I'm gonna fix it up, that way your gang page will look better. Other than that, great job! ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 19:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I understand. No problem. Remember, I am Chat Moderator on this site, so if you ever need any help what so ever, I'm always around to help. Enjoy the wiki! ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 19:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Gang Wars I just thought you might wanna know how a gang war works. Here's the rules&guidelines page for gang wars: http://organizedcrimefiction.wikia.com/wiki/Making_a_Gang_War_%28Guidelines_and_Rules%29 if you need a example here's one :http://organizedcrimefiction.wikia.com/wiki/Men_of_Mayhem_-_Ukraine_Connection_War Tomahawk23 00:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Come on Chat... I want to discuss something with you. Come on chat when ever you can... <^>SW<^>SleepingWithTheFishes<^>TF<^> 15:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: How about this. Since we are currently taking 33% of the total drug shares in Ontario, we can reduce that number to 25%. Omnicube1 05:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Whoa, whoa, whoa, why are we dropping from my current 33% to 7%? 25% is a significant drop from 33% where we both can make money. At 7% of the shares I'll be scraping crumbs off the floor. If you don't stand by my decision I'll be willing to rat out your drug peddling locations to the Canadian police and pull my men out immediately. They're ready to pull such a move in an instant without leaving behind evidence. Omnicube1 03:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::5% of our cut and we have a deal. Omnicube1 04:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Alliance Well of course I would... I already considered us allies, but yes... Perhaps we should make it official. I shall see when we can have this meeting... Thomas H. Westmore <^>SW<^>SleepingWithTheFishes<^>TF<^> 11:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know My family has began operating rackets in Winnipeg and Thunder Bay, Ontario. Mostly illegal gambling and bookmaking but of course other rackets as well. Shouldn't interfere, or at least we hope, with your operations in those areas very much. If you have any concerns let me know. Kingofawosmeness777 03:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Good, I'm glad we're both on the same page. Kingofawosmeness777 01:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: I think I have an idea.Tomahawk23 (talk) 19:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Alliance I think it's about time for me to bring up the thought of alliance, while i am very independant and alliances are seccond hand to me and i perfer to handle situations on my own, but i also realize the importance of money, and from doing business with you i realize it would bring great wealth to both my organization and yours. An ally in canada would be able to safe guard my shipments on their way into the america's and be able to open up a larger range of shipping (with some money for you involved) and the same with your gang shipping into europe. So i just thought it was best to put the idea out there for you to think about. Nice doing business with you, Lucien Ramolino III (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk)) Note: It's best not to talk to Las, he hasn't done much on the wiki, and if he does come back from his vacation, who knows what type of hell he'll raise. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) Problem solved You got a deal, but next time, leave a sighnature please. It's easier to responded that way. KevlarNinja (talk) 20:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Response Just read your message. I agree, one other thing. I also would like up to 5% of your troops to serve for me when I request. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 20:06, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree $P0RT $H0UT!NG 01:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Blockade Thanks for the link, I'll check it out. About your blockade, you can't just set up a blockade to the ports. That would obviously attract attention from the authorities. Just intercept his shipments as they come in, out of Spain's borders of course.Tomahawk23 (talk) 12:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: No, no, not at all. Go right ahead.Tomahawk23 (talk) 00:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Alliance (IC) Hello there Mr. Bridgeman, this is Takashi Heiwakima of the Heiwajima Syndicate from Shinjuku. Since business has been excellent in East Asia and in North America I've been planning on making arrangements of expanding to western and I thought our organizations can partner up for business reasons. If you want us to pay, then we'll pay for turf. I just want to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed for both of our organizations. I'll give you time to discuss this with your head members. Thanks you for your time in reading this message. Takashi Heiwajima wow okCare4ameatball (talk) 02:03, November 23, 2012 (UTC)gfbfhbrhr Can you go in the chat please?? Care4ameatball (talk) 04:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright Damian. I will talk to you soon.Care4ameatball (talk) 21:31, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Expansion (IC) We could use the extra help. After that whole fiasco, we need to be able to get back on track. What exactly do you have in mind? Yours Truly, Ardan O'Sullivan [[User:Zombiedeath|'Zombiedeath']]''' Only the dead have seen the end of war''' 23:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: We're about to completely revamp the wiki and our gangs most likely. I don't think it's really worth looking at.Tomahawk23 (talk) 00:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Zips Hey man, I see your new family Leone Crime Family is pretty nice. Would you like some imported muscle from Italy into your family from my Sicily family? Just something I thought would be cool, a Zip faction. Care4ameatball (talk) 19:53, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, my family already has a foothold in the USA but I think that all the Sicilian clans should be able to operate in the New York Upstate and Jersey territory. If i was to get a foothold I would like to operate in some of your canadian territory in exchange for imported Sicilian muscle. And yeah, I just wanted to establish an Uzzano clan that was related to the Uzzano family Care4ameatball (talk) 23:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Also maybe we could even give you some turf to share in Italy Care4ameatball (talk) 00:10, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Well like the reboot said we can have high memberships now with no limitations but not like 500,000 foot soldiers and 1,000,000 associates you get what im saying? IC: Ok Mr.Leone, I hope to see you soon.Care4ameatball (talk) 00:29, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Leone, I would like a share in the casino - Alfredo "Al" Squillante Care4ameatball (talk) 00:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Why would I tell a clan of my personal business? Anyways, I'll see you soon. - Al Squillante Care4ameatball (talk) 00:47, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Adminship I'm not going to be here as much lately. So I'm making you admin. Do what you wish. I'm not going to be completely inactive. I'll be semi-active. If you have any questions, need any help, just send me a message on my talk page. Re: alright, i'll try to get to it ASAP :) hey cool man i havent edited lately cause a lot of things have been going on in my personal life that kind of restrict me from going on here very often and pretty much the rest of the internet but right now im free and i might edit it soon Care4ameatball (talk) 20:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC)